


It started with a Catnip

by yetti



Series: Cats!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BombayCat!Yuuri, Fluff, KuronekoAU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, RussianBlue!Victor, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: He was foxed, betrayed, dumped and heartbroken. Yuuri wanted to drown himself into alcohol but accidentally drunk something not from his glasswine.Thanks to that catnip, he ended up being horny and seductive.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The grand prix competition was held in Japan this time. The country put all their hopes to their only skater who was qualified to join, Yuuri Katsuki, to win the title.

But a turn of event happened during the competition, Yuuri seemed to be indifferent. He wasn't skating on his best. He seemed out of his mind and even had an obvious mistake on his steps, though its expected to be that way, still, its not like him to land uneasy. His eyes reflected coldness and dead, there's no warm or passion illuminating from it. His expression didn't synchronize with his moves as well with the choice of music played. They're all unparalleled, topsy-turvy, no life, no colour.

Its no wonder he didn't made it even at top ten.

Earlier, two hours before the competition, Yuuri got a message from his lover. He's breaking up with him. And that's where he failed.

He was his first lover in his 23 years of living, he truly loved him like no other. It was the first time he felt something called about liking someone other than your parents and siblings and friends, first time he had someone he thought to share all about his life. He did his best so he could love him more than anything and yet....yet...

But putting that aside now, how can he face the people who put their hopes in him? The people who came at the venue and cheered for him, yet he performed so poorly to the point of becoming an eyesore. How can he apologise to them when he just betrayed their hopes only because he failed to separate his personal problem from his obligation? It was too low and shameful.

Its too late to think about what had already been done, he can no longer change the fact that he lost.

After the announcing of winners, Yuuri decided to go in Yuko's place to release some unwanted feelings. For now, he wanted to tire himself by skating until his body will no longer able to stand so that when he'll go home he could get to sleep straight away.

He didn't want to think about anything right now, all that he wanted is to delve and sink himself in solitude and to meditate why did his lover broke up with him. He wanted to think carefully where did he'd gone wrong?

But on his way home, he passed by a bar and a sudden change of mind held him up. Staring morosely at the panel glass door of the bar, he could see through it the inside which only few customers were there drinking. Like something was pushing him to drown himself into alcohol at least once in a while.

Yuuri took a deep breath before he hold the handle and opened the door towards him then closed it slowly all the same. As he expected, the inside was perfectly dim and a bit chill and few customers were silently drinking at their tables. He flicked his eyes to find a nice place to stay but all the good spots were already taken, so he decided it would be better at the counter.

Indeed because there's only one person sitting there.

Trudging near the counter he seemed to know the person sitting there, his silver grey hair, that back figure, those fingers while he hold his wine...  _Victor Nikiforov!_

Why of all people? As much as he did not like someone who knows him see him here, all the more he didn't want the grand prix winner to see him drown in alcohol. He might misunderstands him. And so for a second thought, his mind's battling to drink or back away. He halted just a few feet from the counter.

The barista noticed him, ascend his hand and beckon him to sit beside Victor. The said skater turned his head back to see behind him, then he flashed a smile after seeing Yuuri.

"Oh, if its not Japan's best, Yuuri Katsuki." Victor greeted him in the dimly lit counter.

_Japan's best? Mocking me?_

But Yuuri ignored the Russian skater and haunched at his right side.

"Please give me anything hard," instead he said it to the barista.

"Right away, sir."

Yuuri peered at Victor's side while waiting for his wine only to find out that he was staring at him with his slumbering eyes, all smiles every corner of his face it made Yuuri blushed.

"Why the long face, Yuuri?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I understand you are disappointed with your performance today. You didn't seem to have a spirit during your number, I wonder?" Victor made the statement with all honesty as he played and swirled his wine in his hand.

An inscrutable smile curved through Yuuri's cheeks, but his lips shaped cold as a flash of forest green crossed his dull mind and then shook his head to squelch the image immediately.

He just glanced at Victor in response, but in a peripheral view his eyes caught a familiar figure walking. Seemed he just came out from the men's room.

_Crap! Why he's here of all places?_

His lover. No, ex-lover to be precise.

Not thinking, he grabbed the wine infront of Victor and tossed it all to his mouth. He swallowed it and crinkled his eyebrows upon feeling the hot yet smooth alcohol down through his throat. The wine was not helping alleviate his restlessness, he glanced at the bottle of wine. He lifted it and poured some on the glass, emptied it and start again another.

While Victor widened his eyes and tried to stop Yuuri from drinking it. "Hey, wait!" he gripped the Japanese' wrist but he was snapped. "This is not your normal wine," he continue to stop him.

"Will you shut up?" Yuuri turned a bleary eyes to Victor and waved the glass through the air. His tongue started to speak in a drunken stupor.

"I don't know why you suddenly snap but, hey, that's not what you ordered. This is my wine and mind you, if you don't stop right now..." Victor sighed, it seemed the raven head wasn't listening to him at all.

_I didn't know that you have some stubborn side in you._

"Hey, Victor-san, this wine is good. It tastes nice and smooth." Yuuri said, thinking aloud, lacing his hand on the wine bottle affecting him an excited mien.

"Like I told you, this is not a normal wine. Of course, I only drink wines that are nice according to my--ta.....ste..."  _wait a minute, did he just said the wine is good? How so? There's a fair amount of catnip in it, only cat-humans like us should like the way it taste. Don't tell me....???_

Victor sucked in a gulp of air, then clamped his mouth shut. If this guy's one of them, it will bother him a lot.

Then not a minute after, a brief sweet scent gusted around them.

 _Oh, man!_ Victor cursed himself inside for suddenly reacting ridiculously. Well, fine. He'll just stay silent and compose, perhaps it will be the best. But then, Yuuri started to blabber about himself.

"Victor-san, do you know why my lover breaks up with me?"

Heaping a glance at him, Victor replied with a question. "How would I know?"  _so, that's the reason why you were out of spirit today._

Yuuri laughed shortly. "I love him, I truly did. And I don't know what wrong I did to him to break up with me so easily." he said in a thin voice, then he toss again another wine. He continued his whining. "And I always thought we will be together until we gets old,"

A gap of silence heard.

"So, do you want me to comfort you?" Victor didn't expect himself to utter such words, they were so close on the suddenly too small quilt he could see the pulse point in his throat.

And Victor began to feel uncomfortably hot.

He closed his eyes and told himself to breath deep and control....control.

Yuuri on the other hand didn't have any sense what expression he'd been making, his face all red because of the wine. The way he licked the spilled wine over the corner of his lips made him seductive.

"Hmmm," Yuuri hummed. "Comfort me?"

"Yes," Victor erotically whispered.

"Then, I have somewhere in mind. Will you accompany me?"

"Sure," and his lips actually dusted against the raven head's sexy neck, the sensation and the scent he's fluttering was over almost before it began and he went breathless.

 

*

 

The skating rink was nearly to close business, its past the hour of nine in the evening. Victor wondered where were they going and he did not anticipate it would be here.

"Come, the owner is my friend so its fine even if we stays until late hour." Yuuri with cheerful face tug his hand effortless.

Victor knew that the effect of the catnip was wearing out on Yuuri's body.

Upon nearing the counter stand, Victor saw a lady employee.

"Yuuri!" smilingly she greeted them, her eyes widened in surprise seeing Victor was with him.

"Hello, good evening."

"Oh my god, when did you become friends with Victor?" he heard her whispering to Yuuri.

Victor replied. "We bump with each other in the bar."

"Oh," was only the word the lady said.

"He seems down so I accompany him for a while."

Basing on her expression, Victor assumed this lady is the friend owner Yuuri was saying. And she seemed to know what's happening with the raven head.

"I'm sorry that he has to burden you, you know, he's my friend and I am so worried for him right now. He must be really feeling hurt and down, whenever he felt that way, he always come here to release stress." she blabbered while looking at Yuuri preparing himself to the rink.

"He asks me to accompany him, I didn't know it would be here. And by the way, he's a bit drunk so...." he didn't mention its because of the catnip and he doubts if this lady knew about Yuuri's identity.

"Oh, I'm Yuko. Please have your way there and thank you for looking at my friend."

"No problem!" Victor said smiling, flapping his hand mid air.

"I'll leave the two of you here, I'll be just at the reception desk."

"Victor-saaan, come!" Yuuri was already in the rink, beckoning him. But Victor haven't any plan to skate, he'll just watch him over the fence.

Yuko left after she excused herself.

Victor moved down, nearer and stood right behind the fence.

Yuuri skated to the center.

The music starts.

 

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

 

_I was beat_

_Incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

 

And he even chose this kind of music, Victor twitched.

 

_Hoo, Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats_

_Next to mine_

 

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last_

Yuuri didn't do any jumps or winning steps, because he knew that if he do, he will probably stumble down. He knew his body was at its limit, the alcohol was wearing him out. Yet he felt so hot and groggy, like he was burning inside.

 

_You're so fine_

_And you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin, ooh!_

_Touch for the very first time_

 

Yuuri touched his butt, slide his arms upward, his head tilted to the left side and then dropped his hands on the air.

 

_like a virgin,_

_when your heat beats, next to mine_

 

Yuuri stretched his right hand forward, pointing at Victor, left eye winked at him and then pulled it back to clench his palms over his chest next to his heart while his eyes closed. When he openef them, he flashed a monalisa smile at the stunned champion.

Victor tucked his left arm on his right side and covered his face with his right palm, he shivered, he's definitely in a big, big trouble.  _Oh my god! This cat is dangerously seducing me._  

 

  _Like a virgin, oh!_

_touch for the very first time,_

_like a virgin, oh!_

 

Yuuri was now feeling ecstatic, feeling different, feeling awesome, feeling light, feeling horny. As if every damp caress of his own touch against his body made him crave for something lustful, to satisfy the storming flame that was beginning to spread all over him. This is freedom.

This was the feeling that he seek, what he needed right now, what he wanted. He wanted to abandon everything, to desert everything around him, to forget everything unadmirable happened today. To forget the feeling inside his heart that his ex-lover had cause him. To forget that this day, he lose the oppurtunity to win a title, to get a title or even to get the public's attention.

And that he actually forgot that because of this inexplainable feelings he was slowly changing, metamorphosing into his cat form.

He glides, he sways, he slides, he skates, he twirl, he turn around, and spread his hands freely. Without realising that he's so beautiful, his ears popped and fluttered, his tail swagged and wiggled as he moved his butt seductively.

Without thinking that someone might see him in this unimaginable form, that Victor was actually there watching him.

The music stopped.

Yuuri huffed. Yuuri panted.

Then a loud clapping of hands flooded the entire rink, which woke Yuuri from his momentarily pacing. He looked around and found out that Victor was coming near him. Realising his form, he suddenly hid his ears and tail.

Victor captured Yuuri's eyes with his slumberous gaze, then he touched his crimson face upon reaching him.

"D-did you see my....I mean--" Yuuri stammered, he can't look at him straight in the eyes.

Victor nodded, he knew what Yuuri wanted to say.

"You're so sly and cunning and cruel, Yuuri." he whispered into his ear, while his free hand slipped down to the bombay cat's waist. "Seducing me in this kind of place, I hope you are ready to take the consequence of your doing. And even letting me see your other form, you're so beautiful."

A smile curved up Yuuri's lips as he would never be quiet certain how to explain to him about his ears and tail. "Seducing? I am not."

"Wretch." Victor sighed frustratingly, unable to control himself.

"Aren't you....afraid of me?"

"Afraid? No. Its more like, I was captivated by your beautiful cat form."

"Then...you are aware that there are really cat human like me. That means...?" Yuuri looked at Victor with a questionable eyes.

To answer Yuuri, Victor slowly showed his own true form.

 

___TBC___

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so please bear with the grammars, and also, English is not my mother tongue but I will try to work harder so that I could at least lessen the errors.
> 
> Thank you very much!

 

One percent of the population are cat-humans, but the world knows nothing about their existence. It is a mystery where in the universe they come from. Not a single knowledge of who they are, what they are, and where they are hiding. These creatures keep their nature to themselves, except when they are in casual relationship with few chosen humans.

Cat-human men are as handsome as sin, as sensual as perfume. They are absolutely stunning creature, delicious specimens.

Most of them have remarkably the rarest eye colours, some were silver grey, others were cobalt or ocean blue, murky green and jade, clear amethyst and amber gold. Such were exquisite and alluring, devastating.

And when they smile, its priceless.

They are independent, mysterious and extremely playful in nature. Some were fierce, some were kind, some were prowess, and some were naive.

And as what Victor can see, Yuuri is definitely a naive one.

Back when Yuuri was skating, Victor can't contain himself figuring in his wanderlust mind how sexy his ass moves while he's dancing. In every way, no matter how he looked at him, he's uniquely beautiful. No one could ever resist this guy, blushing even if there's nothing to be blushed on. His hair, even if he haven't touch it he can tell the strands are soft better than silk that will flows smoothly if he runs through his fingers, they are midnight black and shining which sway resplendently across his forehead. His eyes shines like the star. His lips are so luscious that anyone would want to french, liplocking and slurping sound and oh-- Victor shudders at his delicious thoughts.

His ex-lover might be blind to not see all of those physical traits of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri's mouth parted slightly, his outward show of surprise as his mind took in what his cat senses had already ascertain. "You...are the same...as...me." in broken words, he concluded.

Victor swished his tail, agreeing.

 _Most unexpected._ Yuuri silently spoke his mind, the world has sure full of surprises, complexities and unpredictable, it made life interesting.

Victor's ears and tail disappeared and viewed Yuuri through half lower eyes. He can't read his mind, though he can see that his eyes were blinking almost of the time, he seemed calm. Wonder if the catnip's wearing out already?

But to Victor's surprised when Yuuri started to walked off, he staggered and nearly fell, if not him catching onto his waist. Yuuri laughed. And he knew it wasn't a happy one but hateful, and then his face even like going to cry.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm....not," he hiccup.

Truly, because Victor realised that he was sweating profusely.

And then there's the scent.

Crap. Holy crap.

Its affecting him, and his animal self was reacting in high intensity.

Its suffocating, Yuuri should be feeling the same too. He looked at him and man, his senses flooded with euphoria because his expression felt like waiting for his kiss.

"Can I...kiss you?" low spoken just as the words were, Victor asked.

Yuuri shyly nodded because even him can't hold it anymore. Victor's eyes gleamed with triumph. 

Victor grabs him by his hand and pin him against the wall. He start kissing the shorter guy, without any inhibitions he thrusts his tongue inside his mouth and one hand push his shirt up to his chest. Kissing so intent as their tongue duels each other, biting, nibbling, sucking, twirling, its so sensual, so intoxicating, so darn fucking delicious.

Its too much for Yuuri because he's not yet used to such lavish kissing, but with Victor's gentle tutoring, he slowly learnt how to return the kiss with exact pleasure.

Their breath turns rough and rugged, again sought his kiss-swollen lips that makes Yuuri purr an inarticulate sound, returning his kiss with enthusiasm, sweet and burning like he was going crazy in the luscious friction of their mouth.

The russian cat loves the way Yuuri responds to his kisses, feasting on his mouth with so much tense and passion, stealing deeper and deeper tastes. Victor's hands clamped gently on either side of his head, altering the angle between them until their mouths fit together perfectly. He felt Yuuri clutched at the support of his waist, his fingers digging into the pocket of his coat.

When Victor draw his hand under his shirt, they heard a clattering on the entrance. Sleepy-eyed and bewildered, both of them looked quickly where the clatter came from.

On the entrance, Yuuko together with his husband and their triplets, were standing there wide eyes.

"Oh, god. How embarrassing." Yuuri murmurred and turned his face to hide against Victor's shoulder, as if closing his eyes would make them disappear.

Victor too, was astounded. It was hardly the sort of thing that one wanted to articulate in front of a crowd. But then, he wasn't bothered at all because they are Yuuri's friends and it wouldn't be usual to gossip someone dear to you. He was just starting to be fascinated hearing Yuuri what excuse he might offer.

In the lengthening silence, Victor thought that before anything branched out to a contfrontation, he should just take the responsibility since he was the one who initiated the kiss.

"Ah, this is...you see, its my fault. So if you could--"

"No," Yuuko stopped him. "Its fine, and we're sorry we just barged in without notifying you."

"Yuuko,"

"Don't worry, we didn't saw anything. Please excuse us!" and then Yuuko dragged her family along with her out of the rink.

There was a gap of silence battling between them and no one had yet the voice to speak out.

But when they tried to speak, 

"Yuuri--"

"Victor-san--"

And then both smiled. Victor spoke first.

"I won't apologise."

"Ah," was all Yuuri said, because he had the same mind. Yuuko knew he's a gay so there's no worrying about him. He's worried about Victor more if words will spread out, though Yuuko won't sell them.

"I know you just broke up with your boyfriend, and this is sudden but, forget about him Yuuri. Go out with me," Victor had thought it sincerely, even to himself its a little too early but well, they might work out.

And even if Yuuri didn't gave him his reply yet, he knows that in no time, it would be checkmate.

 

~~~END~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small trivia about these cats.
> 
> The Russian Blue cat is a curious and tranquil animal. They are known for their friendliness and intelligence, and are somewhat reserved. They have been known to play fetch, open doors, and are sensitive to human emotions. They enjoy playing with a variety of toys and develop loyal bonds to their loved ones and other family pets. Russian Blues can also be fierce hunters, often catching rodents, birds, rabbits, small mammals, or reptiles.
> 
> The Bombay is a highly social breed that loves to be in the company of others. Bombays tend to be attached to their families and crave attention, and for this reason this breed is highly suitable for children.Most Bombay cats are not independent. Older Bombays are somewhat more independent than younger ones. They seek attention from their owners and people around them often and dislike being left alone for extended periods of time.Although they like to be around people generally, Bombay cats also tend to have a certain person whom they pay special attention to in their lives.Overall, the Bombay breed is playful, and attention-seeking.They tend to get along well with other cats, as they have an established pecking order in the household. They have a very distinctive purr and love to snuggle.


End file.
